


烟

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 随便摸一个mob工装小哥2. 没有种族和外貌描写3. 感谢焚山渡月太太的脑洞和授权！
Kudos: 36





	烟

  
第一眼相中那个男人时，他靠站在工地角落偷懒。  
说老实话，下层贵族出身的我并不是很瞧得上这个不修边幅、灰头土脸的男人，只是出于新鲜才想与他套近乎，当然，那件开胸极低露出饱满胸部曲线的背心工装也是不小的原因。男人看到我走过来，把吸到一半的香烟扔到雪地掐灭，恭敬地欠身。我点点头示意他放轻松，便也掏出雪茄，在他旁边吞云吐雾。我能感觉到男人的拘谨，毕竟他出身平民，而我是工地的监工，身份悬殊。虽然伊修加德的掌权人一天到晚说要改革，但改变总是需要大量时间，大部分当权人仍是贵族，重建工作也不例外，我也是奉父命来现场维持秩序，怕手脚不干净的人偷木材回家烧火取暖。  
我并不准备责备男人的怠惰，说实话，材料赶不上工人们的手速早已消耗一空，大部分人都在百无聊赖地晒太阳，甚至有精力旺盛的小年轻在工地打起雪仗。我打了个哈欠，斜眼看到男人靠墙蹲下，弯腰在堆满烟头窟窿的雪地中寻找能循环利用的烟屁股。  
俯身弯腰时，他身上的黑色圆领背心便会松散的敞开，圆润的胸线一览无遗。他跟大部分瘦骨嶙峋的穷工人不同，身材结实，肉感十足，至少是能吃饱饭的幸运儿，恐怕也兼职做了些冒险者的行当，像一团烈火点燃了冰天雪地的伊修加德。我猛抽一口雪茄，被呛得猛咳嗽，缓过劲后只觉得仿佛闷了口烈酒般上头，心里升起一丝难以启齿的杂念邪欲。  
“别找了。”我用脚背碰了碰他的胳膊，见他抬头看我，便从怀里掏出一个镶金的布包，取出一根足够抵得上他整日工钱的上好雪茄，递到他面前，“尝尝这个。”  
他将信将疑地从我手中接过雪茄，稀里糊涂地听我劝诱点燃叼在嘴里。这穷小子以前肯定没吸过浓度这么高的好玩意，根本不懂把烟雾存到嘴里，然后用鼻子和舌头感受烟叶燃烧留下的阵阵香气。他呛得乱打喷嚏，涕泗横流，眼眶微微发红，又脏又失态。我故作善良地帮他拍背，教他调整呼吸，把肺里的焦油都过滤出来，顺手摸进背心里面，抚摸他温暖的脊背。  
“不要勉强，干脆休息半天如何？”我好心提议，心里却在盘算其他计划。  
“不、不行。”男人已经能勉强正常呼吸，只是嗓音沙哑了不少，“休息了，工资就……”  
果然是担心钱！我险些因为自己的神机妙算叫出声，不过还是忍了下来，拉着他的手捂住我勃起的股间，俯身贴在他耳边：“帮我个小忙，今天我就不查你考勤，工资也照给不误，还有外快。”  
看到他眼睛擦亮的瞬间，我知道他心动了，不紧不慢地摸出两枚金币扔进他敞开的领口。金属钱币顺着乳沟滑落，男人摸着刚从怀里掏出来的带着余温的金币不说话，他一看就是有经验的聪明人，望向我的瞳眸闪着暗光，他生生剥下了我衣冠楚楚、儒雅和蔼的外貌，摸清了我肮脏的虎狼意图。在他眼里，我已经不是那个好心肠的贵族监工，摇身一变成为了在路边买屁股的猥琐大叔。  
“你怎么想？”我问。  
他冷笑着点头：“最好速战速决，我不想被工友看到和监工勾肩搭背。”  
说的我好像希望被别人看到贵族大人带着衣不遮体的劳动人民开房似的，既然看上他肯定只是想解决当下欲火，想要在温暖房间好好享受还不如去找个专对富家营业的高级流莺。我冷哼一声，拽着男人的手腕把他推进堆放木材废料的犄角旮旯，这里可不是什么干净地方，与他身份相符。  
既然付了钱，我也就没有心慈手软的必要。我要求男人背对我自己扶着墙，松垮的工裤三下两下就被我扒下来踩在脚底，内裤也褪到了脚踝。润滑这么高级的程序当然不可能存在，我好心地把手指塞到他嘴里，等沾湿唾液后取出来抹在穴口权当做过了润滑。  
当我把性器顶在入口时，发现肉穴松垮，呈现线装，是被人多次使用过的痕迹。“你没病吧？”我撇眉发问，因为一时精虫上脑患了怪病可就丢死人了。  
男人哈哈大笑，扭过头，用一种望向十恶不赦的恶棍的眼神扫了我一眼。“有没有你自己试试不就知道了，贵族老爷。”  
我气得头晕，把他的脑袋狠狠往墙上摁，哐当一声，希望没闹出工伤。男人毫不爱惜自己的身体，他只是吃疼地吸了口气，之后便没了音响，翘着屁股等我宠幸。我用手指勾开后穴，肉甬红润，并没有病变生菌的迹象，看来还算干净，也就不再多心，把自己刚才软下去的阴茎重新撸硬，顶到深处。  
男人的身体干涩，硬得像块石头，搁在平时我早就要求退钱了，到现在还没转身离开纯粹是想征服这匹桀骜不驯的野马。我快速挺腰抽插，看阳物在男人麦色的股缝间吞吐，我拖着他的屁股狠狠撞在胯骨上，不断发出皮肉相交时特有的沉闷声响。  
我并不准备顾忌男人是否舒服，只想尽快发泄自己突然的性欲。男人粗喘着，现在只有一手扶着墙，另一边则握住性器给自己排解，吸引人眼珠的黑色背心因为倾斜角度而敞得更开，比妓女们的衣裙还要暴露。“淫荡的婊子……”我低声咒骂，从背后伸出手，毫不客气的攥住那团随耸动震颤的胸肉，狠掐中间凸起的肉粒，恨不得把它从上面扯下来。  
“你他妈，轻点！”男人疼得低吼，如果可以他肯定想大声抗议，只可惜几星米外就是加工场，叮叮咣咣的锤头声此起彼伏，稍不小心就会败露这肮脏的勾当。  
我知道他在担心什么，故意点透：“我可以和别人说是你引诱我，对外宣称你是个混进重建地干皮肉生意的婊子，专靠引诱别人上床赚钱。无论你怎么解释都没用，没人会选择相信一个没有信誉的贫苦人而不是出身良好态度和蔼的下层贵族。不过也好，等大家都知道这事儿后肯定会争着和你搞，三五成群把你摁在工地角落共同享用，这样你不用出力也能有钱吃得起饭了，只要你不介意嗓子里全是精液的腥臭味就行。”  
这番话让男人哽住了，后穴一并收缩，勒得我差点当场缴枪。他隐忍着不再说话，也不再自慰享受，完全臣服于我的淫威下，无论抽打他的屁股还是碾压乳头，都像个哑巴一样沉默着容许了。他卑微的态度让我性质大发，我内射过一次后竟然还没满足，又掏出几枚金币，放在他尾椎骨的腰窝里。  
“趴稳点了，如果钱没掉到地上，我就再赏你两枚。”  
沉默半晌后，男人点头，腰趴得更深了些，探身把掉在雪地里的雪茄捡起来。火星没有熄灭，燃烧的烟草散发出迷人的果木香。他仍然没学会如何享用好东西，就像他不知道如何侍奉讨好我一样，分明有更舒坦的大路他不走，偏要选择坎坷艰难的险路，这大概就是平民所谓的骨气吧，愚蠢。  
男人自虐似的狠吸几口雪茄，焦油呛得他泪流满面，猛烈嘶哑的咳嗽让我怀疑他会不会咳出血。  
“要操就快点。”他哑着嗓子，扭腰让股缝贴上我的阴茎，“等这根烟抽完，还要继续回去工作。”  
  
END


End file.
